


Archy has Fun

by orphan_account



Category: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise
Genre: Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, First Time, For the last part, Gemini Tournament, Making Out, Masochism, Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Ravenfreak doesn't have a tag on here yet I'm ready to kill someone, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Voice Kink, im sorry class - Freeform, its Archy, its Ravenfreak, this took forever to tag Jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Archy and Ravenfreak meet each other and you know





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ravenfreak is dfab nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns   
> Archy is a transboy and uses he/him pronouns

The dead of the night now masked the previously bustling environment of ;Mechcity. Users in separate time zones congregated amongst the lonely streets. However, they weren’t the only ones still lurking throughout the servers… 

Perched on the back of a chair was a peculiar raven. There was something off about it-- it seemed pretty normal, just a scavenger animal looking for trouble, but it gave off an eerie vibe. What kind of player would choose to be a boring old raven in this world of possibilities? 

Only the sound of gentle footsteps caused a reaction in the creature. It gave off a short flap of its wings before facing the direction it had heard the noise trail out from. A lone traveler arriving from the gates of Lavendera began to approach. He seemed quite average, just a young guy making his way through the world. He carried a quiver over his right shoulder that seemed to be filled with novice elemental arrows. 

Suddenly, in realization, the raven cackled to itself and hopped off into an alleyway hastefully. 

The stranger took easy notice of this action and called out eagerly.

“Raven! Where’d you go? I was gonna ask you something!”

With no response, he simply sighed and continued down the concrete path laid out beneath him. He’d been looking forward to signing up for the Gemini Tournament for weeks now, but with Kirbopher rejecting his partnership, he’d become desperate for any opportunity. A bird wasn’t an ideal fighting partner to him, but he couldn’t say with confidence that he would be much better.

He only wandered for a few more minutes before a familiar voice caught his attention. Turning to see where it had come from, he was greeted by a rather...enthusiastic Kirbopher.

“Hey, Archy, whatcha’ up to? I’d loooove to accompany you in the Gemini Tournament, y’know, if you still wanna.”

The boy’s face immediately lit up. 

“Kirb! Oh geez, I’d love to!”

Archy clenched his fists together in excitement. Kirb hadn’t completely blown him off yet! However, he’d never seen him be this kind to him before. He normally just yelled at him to screw off. 

Archy mumbled to himself before cocking his head at Kirb. Kirbopher flashed a nervous smile in response to the gesture. 

“You’ve never really been nice to me...are you feeling okay?”

“Ohoho, are the gears turning now, shortstack?”

“You’re not Kirbopher, you liar! Who are you?” He yelled, shakily drawing an arrow from his quiver.

“If you want to know, why don’t you come closer and find out?” The imposter cooed. His voice sent chills down Archy’s spine. Hesitantly, he took a few small steps closer to the mysterious person.

“Take a hold of my hand, dear.”

“Uh...alright?” He stuttered before extending his hand out. Upon contact, the hand that once appeared as Kirbopher morphed into an entirely new shape. The rest of their body followed, revealing a tall, dark figure clothed in a costume resembling a raven.

“Like what you see, darling?” They cackled as they struck a pose. Archy’s cheeks flushed a bright red. He’d never seen anyone dress so...revealing. A strange feeling stirred in his chest as he watched them place their hands on their hips in a show of flamboyance.

“U-uh, sure? I- who are you?”  
“Who am I? Who are you, little canary? I’ve only ever seen you from afar...might you be new here?”  
“W-well, my name is Archy! I’ve been playing TOME for a little while now, but I’m still not very good…”  
“Archy, hm? I should have known you were new, someone as cute as you would get snatched up pretty quickly here. You're not seeing anyone, right?” they teased, circling around Archy much like a wild animal would do to its prey.   
“Uh- I- I mean- uh, I'm not currently seeing anyone, no. Uh, who are you?” He stammered, flushing bright red.  
“Oh, how rude of me! I'm Ravenfreak, it's a pleasure to meet you,” they grabbed Archy's hand and quickly pressing a kiss to the back of it, causing Archy to jump, “I work for D-buggers.org.” Archy leapt back, reaching for an arrow.   
“You-you're a hacker?!?!”   
“Calm down sweetie. I am, but I'm not going to hurt you or anything.” Ravenfreak sighed. They all react like this.  
“Y-You promise?” Archy nervously asked.  
“I won't touch a hair on your pretty little head. Unless You ask.” they winked, flashing a toothy smile. 

Ravenfreak took a deep observation of the boy’s body. Maybe he would be useful to imitate someday, they mused to themself. But, as they inspected Archy closely, they noticed how he was acting. He was heavily flushed, biting his lip nervously, fidgeting with his hands and rocking on his heels. Poor thing, they thought, he looks about ready to explode. I wonder if he’d just let me… Ravenfreak weighed their options before deciding to take action. They let out a soft chuckle before moving in closer towards Archy.

Ravenfreak gently tilted Archy’s face up, looking into his eyes. “What's wrong darling? Something on your mind?” They murmured, punctuating the sentence with a smirk. Archy blushed harder and shook his head, looking away quickly. “Are you sure?” They asked, bringing Archy’s face closer until their lips were millimeters apart. Archy froze for a moment before he met their gaze and pressed a chaste kiss to their lips. The kiss was over before Ravenfreak could react. Archy took a step back and clasped his hands over his mouth.

“I- uh- I'm sor-”

Ravenfreak grabbed his wrists and pushed his hands away from his face. 

“It's fine. Better than fine, actually,” the raven said, pulling Archy closer and tracing their fingertips over his jaw, “I just didn't take you for the dominant type.”

“I'm really no-”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“P-please.”

Ravenfreak tilted Archy's face up again and pressed their lips together. Archy let out a soft sigh as he melted into Ravenfreak’s embrace. His lips are insanely soft, Ravenfreak thought, this boy can't be real, he's too perfect. They pulled him closer and slid their tongue into his mouth. Archy groaned and tilted his head, trying to get a better angle. Ravenfreak gently bit Archy’s bottom lip, eliciting a strangled moan from the boy. Ravenfreak slowly pulled away, studying Archy’s face for a moment. His lips were shiny and plump, and his entire face was flushed. Panting, he reached up to kiss Ravenfreak again, but Ravenfreak grabbed his wrists and pushed Archy back into the wall.

“My, oh my, what’s this? Someone’s gotten quite wound up here, haven’t they?” They purred, gently pressing their knee up against Archy’s crotch. They pressed their hands firmly against the alleyway wall, pinning Archy’s back against the cold surface.

He instinctively covered his face in embarrassment and tried to choke back whatever moans he could possibly contain, but the pleasure proved too great. A small squeak escaped his lips as Ravenfreak let their hand venture into his pants. They began to trace just their fingertips against the fabric of his boxers. 

“Oh dear, you’re very easy to get going, aren’t you?” The raven chuckled, pressing against the wet spot in his underwear.

Archy only nodded in response. 

“The silent treatment? That’s no fair, is it? I only wanted to hear your sweet voice…” They cooed into his ear.

“M-my voice? You...actually want to hear it?”

“Of course, my little parrotlet. Sing me your beautiful song and let me hear your desire.”

Hesitantly, Archy let out a soft moan as Ravenfreak slipped their hand in through his underwear and rubbed the sensitive flesh underneath.

“Mmh...R-Ravenfreak, it’s, uh, I’m-”  
“Now, really! Am I that good?” They grinned. Archy glanced away, his face flushing a deep shade of red in embarrassment. 

“Don’t fret...you’ll get yours, dearie, as soon as I get mine.” they whispered, loosely slinging their arms around the boy’s neck. 

In a single quick movement, Ravenfreak pushed him down to his knees, causing Archy to let out a surprised yelp. Now face-to-face with their crotch, the feeling of being so close to their body overwhelmed him as he tensed up. 

“You enjoying the view, darling?”   
“Uh- I- I mean-”  
“Have you done this before?”  
“No, not with another person…”  
“That's okay, I’ll help you. That is… if you want to continue?”  
“I'd like to try, if that's okay…”  
“Yes, of course. Try not to worry too much, okay sweetheart?”

Archy nodded quickly before beginning to tug Ravenfreak’s skirt down, revealing a black thong. He glanced at their face, receiving a quick nod from Ravenfreak, before starting to suck and mouth at their inner thighs, causing Ravenfreak to moan lowly. Archy slipped his fingers under their waistband and pulled their underwear down.

He positioned his mouth above their crotch and licked a stripe up the innermost part of their thigh, earning a small shudder from the raven. Archy decided, since that got a somewhat good reaction, to continue doing that. After a while, he could sense his partner becoming bored, so he worriedly began pressing his lips to various parts of their groin.

“Uh… What are you doing ?” Ravenfreak asked.  
“I–I don't know! I'm sorry, I-” Archy squeaked, feeling tears threatening to spill over his cheeks.  
“No no no! That's not how I meant it, you're doing fine for your first time, just- can I help you?” 

Archy nodded. Ravenfreak bent down and pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth before cupping his face and guiding his mouth to their clit. “Try using your tongue.” they coaxed, receiving a short nod from Archy. Archy immediately started to trail his tongue down their wet cunt. He suckled at their clit softly, applying the slightest bit of pressure with his teeth. A shuddery moan escaped Ravenfreak’s lips as he continued to pleasure them. They’d gotten wound up a fair amount just by watching him squirm beneath them, and could already feel their body tense up in anticipation of their climax. “Oh, fuuuck…” They moaned as their orgasm overtook them. Archy obediently lapped up their cum, causing Ravenfreak to shudder in ecstasy. “Aww, what a good boy you are…” they purred, letting a hand tangle in his hair.

Archy pulled his mouth away slowly and flashed a smile up at them, his lips glossy with their cum. Ravenfreak smiled affectionately back at him before crouching down to his level and gently pressing his back to the wall. They ground their hips against his, earning a shaky moan from the boy. 

“Please stop teasing me… I'm so close already, I can't take this…” Archy groaned, burying his face in his hands.   
“I'm sorry,” Ravenfreak giggled, “You're so cute wound up like this. You've been so good though, you deserve something nice in return…”

They slowly slid his shirt up to expose his soft skin, beginning to trail kisses down to the hem of his pants. They wasted no time pulling down his pants and boxers, kissing him passionately all the while. Once Archy was pants-free, Ravenfreak flipped them over and pulled Archy up so he straddled them. Archy made a questioning grunt against their lips. Ravenfreak slowly pulled away, and spoke,

“Sit on my face.”  
“W-what?”  
“Sit on m-”  
“I heard you, but what? Are you sure?”  
“I wouldn't be saying it if I wasn't.”  
“You're sure?”  
“Yes. Come here.”

Archy scooted onto their waist and sucked in a nervous breath before allowing Ravenfreak to lift him onto their chest. He grabbed a handful of their hair, not quite sure what to do. Ravenfreak held onto his hips to steady him. 

“You ready, sweetheart?” They asked.   
“Y-yeah, I guess so.”   
“Alright, tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable or anything.”

Archy shakily nodded before lifting himself onto his partner’s face. Ravenfreak trailed petite, gentle kisses up his left thigh until they reached his warmth. They slowly drew their tongue along his pussy, every slight movement of their head making their nose brush up against his sensitive clit. The sensation drove him crazy and only pushed him closer to completion.

He was a mess, throwing all dignity to the wind and letting out soft, desperate moans. Ravenfreak smiled in amusement and adjusted their position to suck softly on his clit and flick it with their tongue. Archy pressed his hips down against his dominant’s face as pleasure took control of his body. They began to slow their pace and give long, teasing licks to his sensitive cunt. He felt himself tense up in anticipation of orgasm. They deduced this and let out a small hum as they returned to sucking his clit. He grabbed a hold of their hair and let out a mewl as he rode out his intense orgasm. Once he was finished, Ravenfreak gently lifted the boy up and off of their face. Archy panted heavily as he rested on his partner’s waist. Ravenfreak met his lips in a sloppy kiss and moved their hand to his crotch. 

Ravenfreak rubbed his clit in a circular motion, despite the aching feeling it resulted in. He whimpered in a strange state of both pain and pleasure, but predominantly the pain of overstimulation. His partner perceived this from his lurching shudders and chuckled. 

“All done? That’s fine by me, dear. You were so wonderful...”   
“Ah - y-yeah. Sorry. I wish I could keep going but-”  
“I understand. If there’s any other time you’d desire to ‘meet up’ like this in the future, please, don’t hesitate to let me know. It’d be my absolute pleasure…” Ravenfreak pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before their avatar swiftly vanished off into the night sky.

\---

Archy mused to himself in disappointment. It’s so vile of me to be doing something like this, he thought to himself between heavy breaths. His fingers only pushed deeper inside him as he fantasized over his new… Friend? Datemate? Fuckbuddy? He had no idea. Either way, he was fantasizing about them. He purred at the idea of them pushing him to the ground and biting his lips, grasping at his flesh with their talon-like nails and grinding into his body. He wanted it so bad, any feeling of pleasure or pain from him would be a blessing in his mind. He could hear their voice ringing out in his mind, telling him what a dirty boy he was for relieving himself to these depraved thoughts. His thighs trembled as he desperately fucked himself. He imagined Ravenfreak calling him a slut as they fucked him, and that's what did it for Archy. He came with a loud groan.

He was lying boneless in his bed, enjoying his post orgasm glow, when a notification popped up on his laptop screen. 

TOME MESSENGER   
RECIPIENT: ARCHY   
SENDER: RAVENFREAK 

SUBJECT: hey ;)

hey archy   
i really enjoyed “getting to know you” ;)))

are you still interested interested in the gemini tournament? let me know   
xoxo ravenfreak


End file.
